Stackable containers which form vertically stable stacks are known in the art. However, stackable container systems wherein a frame supports a container, and wherein the frame includes a corner section that provides framing the container corners within the frame and which simultaneously provides bracing for the container below, are not known.
There is a need for a stackable container system and a container support that is easy to fabricate, inexpensive to manufacture, lightweight but strong, easily stackable to any desired height, quickly and easily set up and broken down, and which can be placed on a shipping pallet so that it will not shift laterally on the pallet as the pallet is moved during shipping and handling. The present invention fills these needs.